


Obvious

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [77]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jealous Derek Hale, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sweet Derek Hale, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Derek’s poker-face isn’t perfect.





	Obvious

“Again”, Derek yelled, reloading the pellet gun and taking aim, your exhausted figure slumped against the wall.

“Can we just…rest for a bit?” you panted, gripping Isaac’s arm for leverage and sliding down slowly to the ground, Isaac following you.

Derek sighed, bordering between irritated and understanding-but quickly pushed over the line to pure anger and irritation when he noticed Isaac’s head on your shoulder.

The pellets flew at you both in rapid succession-both of you jumping up and attempting to dodge them all-failing as they stung against your skin.

“Dammit, Derek! Can you just stop!”

He pursed his lips, the expression on his face making you wonder why you’d even asked.

You exchanged a glance with Isaac, sighing in defeat as Derek reloaded the gun once more, knowing you’d be at it till the sun went down.

“Thank god you’ve got decent water pressure”, you sighed happily, sitting on the couch and pulling your shoes on, Isaac doing the same.

“Where d’you think you’re going?” Derek asked, slamming his book shut and looking at you with confusion.

“I’m taking Isaac out for lunch-treat him after the torture that you’ve put us through”.

You didn’t miss the way Derek’s jaw clenched, fists bunched in anger when you pulled Isaac closer and kissed his temple.

Isaac blushed, smiling like a schoolboy in love, sticking close as you pulled your coat on.

“Oh-Isaac-grab my keys? They’re on the desk”.

He nodded, walking over and reaching for them, but Derek snatched them away.

“Uh…can I have the keys?” Isaac asked hesitantly, glancing back at you-confused as to what to do.

Derek didn’t answer, shoving the keys into his pockets and sitting back in his chair, ignoring Isaac standing above him.

“Don’t worry about him, Isaac-he’s just jealous that I’m giving you more attention than I give him”, you teased, waving Isaac over.

“Jealous? Of him?” Derek scoffed, shaking his head and leaning back in his chair.

“Yea-jealous, cos you’re basically in love with me”, you stated, grinning smugly when Derek practically fell off his chair.

“In love with you? You’re my Beta-that’s it”, Derek argued, face red and heated, crossing his arms defiantly across his chest.

You scoffed, buttoning up your coat and glancing at Derek with amusement in your eyes.

“Really? Cos I’m pretty sure you’ve been working us so hard cos you’re jealous of how close I am with Isaac”.

“I’m training you so hard because the hunters in the real world won’t wait for you to stop flirting with your little boy-toy, and they’ll shoot before you even know what’s going on”, he snapped.

Isaac stiffened beside you-the anger rolling off Derek terrifying him. But you smirked, ruffling Isaac’s hair and throwing your arm across his shoulder, pulling him closer and planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Right-well, if you insist you’re not, then I guess you’re not”, you shrugged. “But all you have to do is say the word-and you can be the one to take me out for dinner”.

You waited, wondering if he’d have the guts to make a move-but after a minute of nothing, you held your hands up in defeat.

You took no more than a single step out of the loft-before Isaac was shoved back inside, the door sliding shut in his face as Derek stood beside you, avoiding your eyes with his lips pursed.

“And I thought you weren’t in love with me”, you laughed, slipping your hand into his and lifting it to your lips, Derek’s unable to suppress the smile on his face, grateful that his feelings were so obvious.


End file.
